Attirances
by Schtroump30
Summary: [AU] Jeune femme fraichement diplômée, Emma fait une thèse pour pouvoir être plus tard Procureur. C'est lors d'une conférence qu'elle découvre Regina Mills, Procureur de Portland. C'est lorsqu'elle va l'interviewer pour ses recherches qu'il se passe quelque chose ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic SwanQueen. Une AU plus précisément. J'ai longtemps cherché l'inspiration pour en faire une alors voilà. Bon pour un premier chapitre, il amorce doucement où je veux vous emmener. J'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine, le lundi si possible en essayant de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Cela dit, j'essaie de m'avancer au max. Donc en espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçue de cette fic.**

* * *

_"Emma, on va être en retard dépêche toi !"_

_"J'ai la tête dans le sceau, j'ai pas bu mon café et je sens que ça va être ennuyeux à mourir"_

"Arrête, on a une avocate qui vient nous parler de son travail, qui colle parfaitement avec ta thèse. Sois plus professionnelle si tu veux en faire ton métier"

Son amie avait raison, et Emma le savait. C'était lundi, et Emma détestait le lundi, en plus c'était l'automne, le ciel était morne, les feuilles tombaient, parfois il pleuvait, le vent soufflait, bref, ce n'était pas vraiment la saison favorite de la jeune blonde. Par ailleurs, elle avait quelques difficultés avec sa thèse _**"Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi en droit pénal". **_Diplômée avec les honneurs, Emma avait choisi de compléter son diplôme par une thèse qui pouvait peut-être l'aider pour la suite. Elle voulait entrer au bureau du Procureur, et pour cela voulait se démarquer des autres candidats. Il est vrai que pour cela il fallait passer l'examen du barreau mais la jeune blonde n'était pas comme tout le monde. Elle voulait approfondir ses connaissances en Droit, n'ayant pas beaucoup de bases ni d'expériences juridiques comme beaucoup à la faculté.

_"Ce n'est pas une avocate comme les autres Mary, c'est le Procureur en personne, le ADA." _

_"Ah oui pardon, excuse-moi je suis plus art et dessin moi, mais je suis là avec toi. Et en plus il parait que c'est une sacré peau de vache."_

Installées dans le petit amphithéâtre qui regroupaient tous ceux qui avaient bien voulu venir, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui avaient réellement un avenir dans la profession de juriste. Tous, sauf Mary-Margaret, venue épaulée son amie qui visiblement était nerveuse.

_"Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une peau de vache ?"_

_"Parce qu'apparemment, elle demande beaucoup de ses assistantes. Pas le fait de faire le café mais de rechercher des preuves que personne ne peut voir. Une femme très exigeante qui peut parfois être cinglante. C'est Corinne Ledoux qui me l'a dit, elle avait travaillé pour elle ..."_

Lorsque le Doyen de la faculté, M. Gold présenta le déroulement de l'intervention, Emma remarqua une femme, une jeune femme brune au tailleur qui faisait hyper stricte, mais avec tellement de classe qu'elle sentit ses joues rosir. Jamais elle n'avait vu une femme aussi belle. Et elle se surprit à la déshabiller du regard. _"Non mais t'es malade Swan"_. Elle se gifla mentalement. Ayant toujours côtoyer les hommes, qui s'étaient montrés particulièrement goujat avec elle, Emma avait décidé de faire une pause, surtout qu'elle se débattait avec sa thèse, sujet pas vraiment facile, mais qui, par chance, collait parfaitement avec les prérogatives du bureau du Procureur. Sa présentation était en juin prochain et il lui manquait la touche essentielle pour sa thèse : une interview avec le Procureur lui-même. Inconsciemment, Emma voulait que ce soit avec cette femme. Et puis, elle arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées, lorsque le Doyen Gold nomma la jeune femme brune : Regina Mills.

Alors la salle se tût, la jeune brune s'avança au pupitre, sur l'estrade, remercia le Doyen pour sa présentation et exposa les différentes parties du procès pénal, jusqu'à conclure parfois un marché avec la partie adverse. Emma l'écoutait passionnément, écrivait quelques notes sur sa feuille, mais ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Parfois lorsque la femme la regardait, Emma rougissait et écrivait ce qu'elle disait. Parfois on aurait dit que cette Regina Mills ne regardait qu'elle, et Emma avait un attrait pour cette femme. _"Swan qu'est-ce qui te prend voyons ?"_ Elle se giflait mentalement chaque fois qu'elle imaginait faire des choses à cette femme si stricte en apparence. Un brushing impeccable, une jupe crayon grise, un chemisier blanc et un blazer gris. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux mais elle avait de magnifiques lèvres rouge pulpeuses. Emma l'écoutait parler, et n'entendit pas son amie lui dire quelque chose. Ce fut lorsque Mary-Margaret lui donna un coup de coude qu'elle sursauta, et son regard croisa celui de Regina qui lui souria malicieusement tout en continuant de faire son exposé.

Lorsque la fin de la conférence sonna, tout le monde se leva et applaudit le travail de Regina Mills. Bon sang, cette femme était forte en apparence, se battait pour ses principes et ses idéaux. Emma voulait lui ressembler, du moins essayer d'arriver à sa cheville, quand elle aurait réussi sa thèse et son examen à l'entrée du barreau.

_"Ça va Mary, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?"_

_"Non, j'ai trouvé ça fort intéressant. Bon sang, cette femme est incontestablement une battante. Pendant que tu bavais sur elle, j'ai cherché quelques infos sur elle sur le net. Dans un monde d'hommes, elle se débrouille pas mal et je crois que tu devrais aller voir un de ses procès. Ses réquisitoires sont à couper le souffle. Apparemment elle obtient environ 4 condamnations sur 5."_

_"Ah oui ? Et je ne bavais pas sur elle ! Et oui, pareil. Cette femme donne envie d'apprendre et d'en savoir davantage"_

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le chemin des toilettes.

_"Je t'en pris Emma, si tu avais vu ton regard, il s'illuminait. Je n'avais pas vu ce regard depuis Graham. Je ne savais pas que les femmes t'intéressaient également. Tu m'étonneras toujours Emma Swan."_

Emma sortit des toilettes et se lava les mains.

_"Mary, si tu pouvais passer sous silence l'épisode Graham, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante ... Et cette femme, elle a une telle prestance, c'est déstabilisant."_

Et Regina entra dans les toilettes pour dames, un silence entre les deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil.

Lorsqu'elle vit Emma, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder, ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux verts de la jeune blonde, adressa un fin sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Puis, Mary-Margaret et Emma sortirent et ne dirent mots que lorsqu'elles furent sur le parking.

_"Est-ce que tu as vu le regard qu'elle t'a donné ? Wouaw, je sens que tu l'intéresse."_

_"Non mais toi tu es un bisounours ! Depuis que tu es avec ce David Nolan, tu vois l'amour partout. Redescends sur Terre, Mary ! Et puis, c'était juste un bonjour silencieux"_

Mary-Margaret leva les yeux au ciel, allèrent jusqu'à la voiture d'Emma, une vieille coccinelle jaune, mais qui restait tout de même le bébé de la blonde, pour passer la soirée entre filles chez la blonde.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Emma ouvrit le courrier. C'était une lettre du bureau du Procureur lui autorisant une interview avec un ADA pour étayer sa thèse. Les deux amies, toutes deux heureuses se servirent du vin, Mary-Margaret faisant la cuisine tout en parlant de mecs et en faisant les questionnaires des magasines féminins tout en gloussant.

Emma habitait un chouette appartement dans le Maine, la faculté n'étant qu'à cinq ou six kilomètres de chez elle. C'était dans un immeuble, au troisième étage, sans ascenseur qu'Emma habitait. Les voisins étaient clames et en rien craignos, Emma y était tranquille. Un deux-pièce, avec une mezzanine, une cuisine ouverte avec un bar, un salon des plus de causi, ainsi qu'une télé comme il y avait encore il y a cinq ou six ans, remplacé par les écrans plats. En haut, à la mezzanine se trouvait la chambre d'Emma, un lit deux places ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Pas de balcon mais une vue imprenable sur les montagnes et la forêt. C'était la ville mais une petite ville, du nom de Storybrooke. Et Mary-Margaret habitait également cette ville, c'était comme cela qu'elles s'étaient connues lorsqu'Emma avait migré dans cette partie du Maine pour entrer à l'Université. Une petite bourgade où tout le monde se connaissait même si Emma n'avait pas le temps d'y trainer, hormis chez Granny pour boire un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et passer du temps sur son ordinateur pour les recherches de sa thèse. Entre son appart, l'université et chez Granny, Emma n'avait pas vraiment le temps de sortir, aussi, puisque sa meilleure amie avait trouvé un job d'enseignante à Storybrooke, il était normal pour les deux jeunes femmes de se retrouver de temps en temps autour d'un bon verre de vin à se raconter les derniers potins.

Emma ne parlait pas souvent de son passé, même si elle aimait beaucoup Mary-Margaret, alors celle-ci avait bien vite compris qu'il ne servait à rien de forcer les gens, qu'ils viendraient à nous tôt ou tard. Alors, la jeune brunette lui racontait sa relation naissante avec David, un beau jeune homme qui était policier à Boston et qu'elle avait croisé lors d'un colloc où les parents des enfants scolarisés parlaient de leur métier. Bien sûr, David n'avait pas d'enfants et n'était pas venu pour parler de son métier à la base. Il voulait seulement épauler son ami Marco, qui était timide, dont le fils n'était autre qu'August, un petit garçon timide qui inventait ça et là des histoires. C'est alors que leur regard s'est croisé, que le coup de foudre a eu lieu et depuis ne se quittent plus.

_"David m'a dit qu'il allait être muté ici."_

_"Wouahou, ça a l'air plutôt sérieux entre vous. Ca ne fait que deux mois mais ça va vite"_

_"Je sais ... dis et toi alors ? Ton histoire avec Graham t'a laissé des séquelles ... Si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là"_

_"Je sais Mary. Mais ça ira"_

Emma prit la main de son amie tout en lui souriant. Elles sifflèrent le reste de la bouteille dans la soirée, Emma proposa à son amie de rester dormir, ouvrit le canapé et se couchèrent ravies de cette soirée.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

(si vous connaissez les New-York police judiciaire, aux USA il y a le Procureur Général, donc le AD, ses adjoints donc les Procureurs qui plaident à la Cour les ADA et leurs assistant(e)s les EADA.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Merci pour le chaleureux accueil pour ce premier chapitre entre les coms, les following et les fav. Ca fait plaisir, surtout quand, pour moi, il ne se passe rien dans le premier chapitre. ^^ Alors merci à vous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

La semaine était passée terriblement vite, Emma avait une espèce d'interview sur sa thèse au bureau du Procureur qui se situait à Portland. Elle prit donc sa coccinelle jaune et brava le brouillard du matin. Pour ne pas paraitre en retard et faire bonne impression même si ce n'était en aucun cas un entretien d'embauche, Emma était partie tôt de Storybrooke pour éviter les bouchons. Et puis, comme sa voiture se faisait un peu vieille, elle voulait la ménager.

Arrivée devant le Palais de Justice, elle remarqua qu'il était grand, immense, et lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, tout en passant les portes tourniquet comme elle l'appelait si bien, elle s'imagine de suite travaillant ici. Le sol était en marbre, les rampes d'escaliers en bois et les portes d'ascenseurs en acier.

Luxueux et spacieux, l'ascenseur ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver au sixième étage, sortie et se présenta à la secrétaire du Procureur Général, M. Georges. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec toute la sympathie du monde et lui indiqua quelle serait la personne qu'elle interviewerait ... Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond lorsqu'il prononça son nom ... Regina Mills.

Regina Mills, qui avait été prévenue, fit entrer la jeune blonde dans son bureau. Simple et causi, Emma remarqua qu'il y avait une magnifique bibliothèque où trônait beaucoup de livres de Droit, l'histoire du Droit, ainsi que l'histoire des Etats-Unis. Regina était aussi belle que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Un pantalon de tailleur noir, des talons noirs, un chemisier blanc qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux d'un noir de geais, ainsi que ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses.

_"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, mademoiselle ?"_

_"Swan. Emma Swan."_

_"Enfin un nom sur un visage"_

_"Pardon ?"_

_"La faculté la semaine dernière. Soit vous étiez carrément perdue dans vos pensées, soit vous étiez accrochée à mes lèvres pendant la conférence"_

_"Oh heu ..."_ Les joues d'Emma se mirent à rosir, Regina le remarqua et lui sourit. _"Et bien, je dois dire que c'était intéressant."_

_"Alors Miss Swan, que puis-je pour vous ? Il parait que vous voulez m'interviewer. Le sujet de votre thèse est un très bon choix, j'espère que je répondrai au mieux à toutes vos interrogations. Cela dit, j'ai lu votre dossier scolaire, vous avez été excellente bien que vos bases n'étaient pas très brillantes au départ. Il est écrit que ... voyons ... " Elle feuilleta son dossier sur le bureau "Vous avez été en cours du soir, et vous vous en êtes brillamment tirée. Félicitations."_

_"Merci"_

_"Pourquoi le Droit ?"_

_"Etant enfant je voulais devenir policier, sauver le monde à la manière de wonder woman ou toutes les BD de mon enfance. Mais les aléas de la vie font qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut, alors débarquant dans le Maine j'ai repris mes études et je me suis battue pour avoir une vie que j'aimais."_

La brune, assise devant elle, derrière son grand bureau, retira ses lunettes, et lui souria.

_"Très bien Miss Swan, je vous écoute dans ce cas."_

Alors Emma sortit de sa pochette, un dossier et en sortit une feuille qui avait été bien raturée, ainsi qu'un dictaphone et le posa sur la table. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença ses questions.

_"Hum, Regina Mills, bonjour, nous sommes dans votre cabinet, et permettez-moi de vous poser certaines questions pour ma thèse."_

_"Bien entendu, procédez"_

_"Bien, comment employez-vous votre temps et votre énergie à la recherche de la vérité ?"_

_"Et bien ce bureau travaille étroitement avec la police de Portland, vous savez comment ça marche, ils font leur enquête, attrape leur suspect avec les preuves qu'ils ont, et moi-même ainsi que mon assistante essayons de trouver d'autres preuves sur la culpabilité du suspect. Bien sûr, il arrive que d'un meurtre, découle plusieurs criminels, notamment il y a quelques semaines où le patron d'une société pharmaceutique a été condamné à vingt-cinq ans de prison."_

_"Oui, bien sûr, je m'en souviens. Vous travaillez donc beaucoup, ça ne doit pas être évident. Non, ne répondez pas, c'est privé je suis désolée. Bref, il parait qu'un bon Procureur reçoit pas mal de menaces en tout genre"_

_"Oui c'est arrivé, mais ce sont les risques du métier. Et pour votre gouverne Miss Swan, je suis célibataire, alors vous savez que je rentre à 17h ou 22h, c'est la même chose."_

_"Il parait que vous êtes une véritable diablesse lors d'un procès. Vous ne lâchez rien."_

_"Miss Swan, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il faut être sans pitié. Mon rôle est de gagner l'affaire mais tout en essayant de trouver la vérité. Gagner pour gagner, ça ne m'intéresse pas, il faut un challenge, en l'occurrence, la vérité. Je trouve cela très important. Faire respecter la loi. C'est un droit fondamental, je me bats pour ça"_

_"Hum, vous mettez un point d'honneur à la vérité. Croyez vous aux deuxième chances ? Je veux dire, à un meurtrier ayant purgé sa peine qui se reconvertit."_

_"Et bien, mon job étant de mettre les méchants derrière les barreaux afin qu'ils ne nuisent plus aux victimes."_

_"Vous ne répondez pas à la question"_

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire la brune.

_"Vous êtes tenace Miss Swan, par ailleurs je suis désolée, il va falloir mettre fin à cet entretien, il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner parce qu'en début d'après-midi, j'ai une audience. Mais pourquoi pas venir y assister, vous verrez par vous-même quelle genre de femme je suis."_

Emma coupa le dictaphone, rangea ses affaires.

_"Avec plaisir, je n'y manquerai pas."_

Emma se leva, et remarqua que Regina s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, avec un déhanché nonchalant jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez. Elles se détaillaient silencieusement, Emma avait les yeux rivés sur la bouche de la brune. Lèvres pulpeuses, elle avait envie d'y goûter. Regina quant à elle, étudiant la blonde sous toutes ses formes, ses yeux verts, sa belle crinière, ses formes dans ses vêtements moulants mais simples, un jean, des bottes et une veste, puis Emma eut une bouffée de chaleur, sentit qu'elle était toute moite. Regina Mills faisait cet effet-là, alors elle dit :

_"Je ... Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller déjeuner. Je me ferai un plaisir de venir à l'audience demain. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible."_

Etudiant ses lèvres, Regina souriait, comme un chat ayant attrapé la souris. Elle acquiesça et entrèrent toutes les deux dans l'ascenseur, suivit par quelques collaborateurs. Elles furent seules deux étages plus bas, alors Regina colla son torse dans le dos d'Emma, et posa simplement une main sur sa hanche, huma son doux parfum et dit :

_"Vous êtes jolie ... très jolie ... et je sais que je vous fais de l'effet ..."_

_"M... Madame Mills ..."_

_"Regina. Juste ... Regina"_

La brune lui murmurait à l'oreille ce qui excitait encore plus Emma

_"Couchez avec moi"_

_"Quoi ?"_

Et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant une Emma pantoise, alors que Regina quittait l'ascenseur en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de marbre. Emma marcha alors à la dérobée, monta dans sa voiture et rentra à Storybrooke. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer dans cet ascenseur, avec cette femme. L'avait-elle rêvé ? L'avait-elle réellement dit ? Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse plus de recherches sur cette Regina Mills, et qu'elle tire les choses au clair avec elle. Oui cette femme était désirable, oui elle en avait été trempée dès le départ lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, oui elle aurait voulu que Regina imisce sa main dans sa culotte pour mettre fin à ce supplice. Mais pas comme ça, pas de cette manière. Il fallait alors revoir Regina, cette femme fatale.

Lorsqu'elle frappa chez son amie, celle-ci lui ouvrit joyeusement.

_"Emma ! Alors ça s'est bien passé ? Elle est comment ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est intimidante."_

_"Elle l'est"_

_"Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherches, il parait qu'elle s'est tapée toutes ses assistantes il fut un temps. L'une d'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Attends son nom c'est ... Claire ... Claire Kincaid. Parait qu'elle en était follement amoureuse et que depuis elle ne touche plus aux assistantes. Elle mène une vie plus que plate, métro, boulot, dodo."_

_"Attends mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?"_

_"Les joies d'internet Emma."_

_"Et tu sais que ton puits d'infos n'est jamais fiable à 100%"_

_"Oh mais je rêve ! Elle te plait alors ?!"_

Alors Emma leva les yeux au ciel, embrassa son amie et rentra chez elle.

Un verre de vin à la main, Emma s'assit sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable ouvert sur la table basse, elle bu une gorgée de son breuvage, puis décida de faire des recherches sur Regina Mills. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait ... Mary-Margaret avait raison, elle avait eu des relations intimes avec toutes ses assistantes dont l'une était décédée, cela faisait cinq ans au moins. Puis il y avaient diverses coupures de presse, Regina Mills a un gala de bienfaisance, Regina Mills gagnant procès sur procès. C'était un vrai bourreau de travail, quelqu'un qui avait l'air froid et sévère au premier abord, mais qui faisait tellement bien son travail et qui préférait mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour enfermer un criminel.

Et puis elle regarda les photos du gala ... Diantre ! Regina était sublime dans cette robe rouge, une coiffure superbe et un sourire ... comme si un ange était descendu du ciel. A son bras, une jolie femme, une rousse. Fort jolie il était vrai, avec de belles formes. Tout le monde savait visiblement que Regina préférait les femmes, cela n'affectait en rien son travail.

Puis, elle mit en page son interview avec Regina Mills, et alla se coucher tout en pensant aux mots de cette femme ... _"Couchez avec moi"_

Le lendemain, Emma s'éveilla avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Un doux rêve cette nuit, avec dedans la fameuse Regina Mills. D'abord elle fut surprise de ce genre de rêve, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis, elle se remémora ce rêve si torride ...

La culotte arrachée avec les dents, des gémissements, la langue de Regina Mills sur son corps, ses mains, ses doigts en elle, puis sa langue.

Jamais Emma n'avait fait un rêve avec une femme. Et aucunes femmes sur le campus et à Storybrooke ne lui avait donné envie d'explorer d'autres horizons. Jusqu'à Regina Mills et son "couchez avec moi". Elle l'avait dit d'une manière tellement érotique, qu'elle en avait eu des frissons. Certes elle avait été dans ce bureau, un grand et spacieux bureau, Regina et ses tailleurs, ses talons claquant sur le sol, son brushing impeccable, et puis ... le fait qu'elle ait des lunettes pour lire. Dieu qu'elle avait été follement excitante à ce moment-là.

Alors, sentant qu'elle était déjà toute moite à ce rêve et à ces pensées, elle commença à se caresser. D'abord ses seins, lourds d'excitation, la pointe des mamelons déjà durs, elle se caressait entre ses draps, fermant les yeux et gémissant le nom de Regina. Lorsqu'elle descendit plus bas, ce fut comme un électrochoc, son bouton de rose vibrait alors qu'elle l'avait à peine toucher. Puis le massa, sensuellement, se cambrait, gémissait de plaisir. Puis elle mit deux doigts en elle et se déhancha, appuyant au passage sur son clitoris et accéléra la cadence.

Mais son téléphone sonna. Alors elle décida d'ignorer cet appel, possible que ce soit Mary-Margaret et chassa toute pensées obscures de sa tête et continua son affaire jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme.

Et puis son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_"Emma tu dormais encore ou quoi ?"_

La jeune blonde était rouge comme un coquelicot et répondit à son amie. Elles convinrent de se retrouver le soir même chez Emma, celle-ci lui ayant confié qu'elle devait assister à un procès à Portland.

_"Tu vas voir le Procureur Mills ? Hmm hmm intéressant tout ça. Bon et bien tu me raconteras les détails coquine"_

_"Mary ! Je vais juste assister au procès pour me donner une idée."_

_"Moui et après, elle t'invitera pour la troisième mi-temps ..."_

_"C'est dingue, j'ai une amie qui se fiche de savoir si je suis avec un homme et une femme. Et qui plus est, plaisante avec mes possibles prouesses sexuelles."_

_"Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse Emma."_

_"Merci ... à ce soir. Je t'aime"_

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les vacances y a rien de mieux ... ^^ J'oublie un peu la fic aussi, j'ai pas écrit depuis 2 semaines, va falloir que je me bouge les fesses ! Parce qu'il faut vous donner un chapitre décent la semaine prochaine, alors je ferai de mon mieux ! Enfin faut que je sois chez moi pour ça loool ... se lever à 11h, se coucher à 4h du matin ... ouais je pense à ceux qui bossent mdrrr !  
**

**Je vais répondre à 2 ou 3 reviews que j'ai eu : **

**1) la scène de l'ascenseur tirée par les cheveux ... ah bon ? Tu trouves que c'est rapide ? Tu sais qu'un fois, un mec m'a sorti ce genre de phrase ... Pas dans un ascenseur sinon je serai déjà au paradis de mes fantasmes loool mais j'ai eu des propositions assez directes ... **

**2) Alors certes, pour l'interview je me suis servie de 50 Nuances de Grey mais la fic est basée pour tout ce que j'ai pu lire, Gidéon, Grey, et les écrits d'une de mes copines, j'espère juste qu'elle publiera son livre parce que wouaw !**

**Donc la fic est juste l'histoire d'Emma qui met un peu de piment dans sa vie. Sa rencontre avec Regina ne la laisse pas indifférente donc ce sera chaud patate, préparez-vous à ça ahah !**

**Allez, enjoy et j'vais essayer de me motiver pour la semaine prochaine ... (mais hein c'est si bon de profiter des vacs)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

La matinée passa terriblement vite, Emma essaya de paraitre aussi Working girl que Regina pouvait l'être. Habituée au jeans serrés, elle décida de porter un pantalon de tailleur blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, ainsi qu'un petit chemisier bleu ciel, laissant légèrement faire apparaitre son décolleté. Non pas qu'elle voulait impressionner le Procureur Mills, mais voulait être aussi provocatrice qu'elle l'avait été dans cette cabine d'ascenseur, la veille. Elle choisi de relever ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et se maquilla que très légèrement. Du récil et pas plus. Emma ne savait pas vraiment se maquiller, et elle préférait le naturel, elle n'était en rien superficielle et détestait les gens de cette trempe. Lorsqu'elle vérifia qu'elle était parfaite, elle prit ses clés et s'engouffra dans sa vieille coccinelle jaune, et roula en direction de Portland.

Portland n'était qu'à quinze ou vingt kilomètres de Storybrooke mais il fallait reconnaitre que peu de gens connaissaient cette bourgade si tranquille. Tellement tranquille qu'elle se rendit compte qu'à part Mary-Margaret, elle n'avait aucune vie sociale. Il y avait bien Granny et sa petite-fille, Ruby, mais c'était juste pour prendre un chocolat chaud à la cannelle ou manger ses succulents cheeseburger. A part Mary-Margaret, Emma n'avait aucun autres amis, depuis sa rupture avec Graham elle avait carrément coupé les ponts avec le monde qui l'entourait. Sa thèse et son avenir étaient les seules choses auxquelles se raccrocher.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver malgré quelques bouchons, se gara à proximité du Palais et trouva rapidement la salle d'audience. Elle s'assit, vers le milieu, les bancs qui étaient derrière le Ministère Public. Avant de venir, elle s'était renseigné sur l'affaire. Une femme accusée du meurtre de son riche mari, afin de s'enfuir avec son amant, un portoricain bien bâtit. Bien sûr, le mari savait pour la liaison de sa femme et avait décidé de changer son testament, afin qu'elle se retrouve sans le sou. Avec une supercherie bien huilée, la femme croqueuse de diamants avait subtilisée le testament et l'avait remplacé par un faux lui léguant toute sa fortune. Ce n'est qu'avec les investigations des policiers et de l'assistante du Procureur que la vérité avait fini par éclater puisqu'elle avait quand même mit un des policier en joue. Les chefs d'accusation étaient meurtre, escroquerie et tentative de meurtre sur un policier. Le ministère Public suggérait une peine de 25 ans à perpétuité. La peine de mort ayant été abolie dans cet Etat, et ce depuis 1887.

Les deux parties ne mirent pas longtemps à prendre place. Emma sut à quel moment Regina entrait dans la salle d'audience en entendant simplement ses talons claquer sur le marbre du Palais de Justice.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais elle senti le doux parfum de Regina, suivit par son assistant. Tiens, elle avait un assistant ... Pourtant elle n'avait eu que des femmes. Emma décida que ce détail était sans importance, même si elle avait dit une assistante pendant l'entretien.

Lorsque le juge entra dans la salle, tout le monde se leva, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise à la salle de s'assoir. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, l'honnable juge . Elle se souvint que cet homme était venu à l'Université, parler de la Jurisprudence Roberts, Ministère Public contre Osborne, en 2009, où la Cour suprême avait refusé d'accorder aux personnes condamnées un droit constitutionnel à un test ADN visant à les innocenter. Elle avait même fait un mémoire à ce sujet-là, ce qui lui avait valu la meilleure note de sa classe.

Ce juge étant conservateur, Emma savait qu'il était impartial et qu'il ne pencherait pas pour l'une ou l'autre partie.

L'audience débuta, bien sûr étant presque à la fin du procès, pratiquement tous les arguments avaient été présentés. Ceci dit, lorsque l'accusée vint à la barre, Emma l'étudia comme si c'est elle qui devait faire le contre interrogatoire. Lorsque Regina se leva, et qu'elle fit son contre interrogatoire, elle était comme une tigresse.

_"Madame Springs, connaissez vous cette arme ?"_

_"C'est un 38, 9 mm"_

_"Il était à côté du corps de votre mari. Aviez-vous accès cette arme ?"_

_"Oui ..."_

_"La nuit du meurtre vous avez déclaré à la police que vous aviez eu une envie nocturne, de vous acheter de la glace. Est-ce exact ?"_

_"Oui"_

_"Mais comment expliquez-vous le fait que l'épicier qui se trouve à 5 minutes de chez vous ne se souvient pas vous avoir vu ce soir là ?"_

_"... Il ... Il était occupé sûrement"_

_"Mais il a bien dû vous voir à un moment donné quand vous avez payé la glace"_

_"A vrai dire il n'y avait pas ce que je désirais"_

Et c'est lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller à son bureau pour chercher une preuve qui enfonçait un peu plus l'accusée, leurs regards se croisèrent, un léger sourire aux coin des lèvres pour Regina, le rouge qui montait aux joues pour Emma. Puis, elle continua comme si rien n'était jusqu'à faire craquer l'accusée et prouver sa culpabilité aux yeux du jury.

Lorsque l'audience fut ajournée jusqu'au lendemain pour entendre le plaidoyer des deux parties, Emma quitta la salle avec le public. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, elle fut appelée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop ...

_"Bonjour ... je suis heureuse de vous voir ici ..."_

_"Madame Mills ... votre contre interrogatoire était ... intéressant"_

_"Ah oui ?"_

Fit-elle dans arquant un sourcil

_"A vrai dire je ne pensais pas vous voir ... je pensais vous avoir choquée hier ..."_

Les joues d'Emma rosirent

_"Et bien .. heum ... je n'irai pas dire jusqu'à choquer mais ... surprise ..."_

_"Voulez-vous ... qu'on discute dans un endroit plus ... intime ?"_

Regina s'était rapprochée d'Emma, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. Emma qui avait les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres répondit par l'affirmative.

Alors elles montèrent dans son bureau, intima l'ordre à la secrétaire de filtrer tous les appels et qu'on ne la dérange pas.

Emma prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau, tandis que Regina était assise sur celui-ci, devant la jeune blonde.

_"Ecoutez, ce que vous avez dit hier ... je ..."_

Mais Emma fut troublée par le regard que la brune avait. Il était si intense, il y avait du désir dans son regard, on aurait même dit que ses yeux noisettes brûlaient tellement c'était ... intense.

_"Oui, Miss Swan. Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?"_

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus rauque et féline, le coeur d'Emma battait la chamade, alors elle déglutit et continua sa pensée

_"C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille, de cette manière, dans un endroit un peu ... insolite dirai-je"_

_"C'est un fait, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Votre bouche, votre corps, je vous veux. Dès la minute où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous dans cet amphithéâtre, je vous ai désiré de tout mon être. Et là, vous vous présentez devant moi, avec une tenue si ... sexy. Qu'est-ce qui vous moule atrocement ce pantalon. Si je ne me retenais pas, il serait en lambeau et vous, vous seriez allongée sur ce bureau avec mes doigts dans votre fente."_

Emma déglutit et se sentit très excitée à ce moment-là. Cette voix si rauque, si chaude, si érotique qu'avait Regina Mills en cet instant, lui donnait des frissons. Elle se cramponnait aux accoudoirs de la chaise, croisa et décroisa ses jambes pour être plus à l'aise même si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était déjà prête pour cette femme.

Alors Regina s'avança, tout en ayant un coupe papier dans les mains et puis le pointa sur la jolie blonde. Celle-ci se cramponna encore plus, enfonçant même ses ongles dans le velours, et sentit le coupe papier se poser sur sa poitrine. La sensation était dôle, Emma ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise, tellement froid sur sa peau chaude.

Puis Regina décroisa les jambes d'Emma avec sa main libre, caressa ses cuisses, et sentit que la respiration d'Emma se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

_"Je sens que cela vous plait ..."_

La pointe du coupe papier alla à présent dans on décolleté, écarta un peu plus le bout de tissu sans faire sauter les boutons.

_"Et bien Miss Swan, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Ne rougissez pas, ce que je vois là me plait"_

Et alors qu'elle s'approcha de la blonde le téléphone sonna, ce qui coupa tout court le moment qu'il y avait entre elles deux.

Regina prit le téléphone

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_ aboya-t-elle

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le masque du Procureur était à nouveau là. Alors elle s'approcha d'Emma qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_"Je suis désolée, une affaire importante."_

Emma se leva, un peu pantelante, frustrée et soulagée à la fois et pris la direction de la porte.

_"Oh heu Miss Swan ?! Voici ma carte, mon adresse mail au dos, puis mon téléphone personnel. Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre réponse ..."_

_"Quelle réponse, vous n'avez pas posé de question !"_

Regina soupira et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la coller à la porte

_"Je vous veux toute entière, nue comme un vers dans mes draps. Vous, qui gémissez mon nom, votre corps tout entier qui cambre sous l'effet de mes doigts, de ma langue, de mes caresses."_

Emma déglutit encore.

_"Je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente, alors pourquoi résister ?"_

_"Ma dernière relation s'est très mal terminée"_

Alors Regina se détacha

"Comprenez-moi Miss Swan, il ne s'agit pas d'une relation amoureuse, je ne suis pas fleur et chocolat. Je préfère le charnel aux sentiments."

Alors elle lui prit la main et l'appuya sur son coeur

_"L'amour est une faiblesse, cela dit, vous me plaisiez beaucoup, cela fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu cette émotion en moi. Réfléchissez, je veux votre réponse ce soir"_

Lorsqu'Emma sortit du bureau, elle s'arrêta et souffla, la secrétaire la regarda d'un oeil étrange, alors la salua et quitta le bureau.

A peine rentrée chez elle, son amie frappa à la porte et lorsqu'elle voya le visage un peu déconfit de la jeune blonde, elle lui dit :

_"Alors ... Regina Mills t'a mit le grappin dessus ..."_

* * *

**_To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et qu'Halloween c'est bien passé ?! Perso je m'en souviendrai trèèèèès longtemps ... lol ! Nous voici lundi, bon début de semaine à vous, moi elle commencera mercredi ^^ faut bien reprendre le travail ... mais en week-end de 3 jours après ahah !**

**Donc, merci pour votre fidélité encore et encore, vos p'tits coms me touchent beaucoup, et effectivement j'ai mis la fic en Rated M ... ça va devenir de plus en plus chaud patate !**

**Enjoy les z'enfants ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Une fois son amie partit, Emma alla chercher une bouteille de vin, un verre à ballon et se posa sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable devant elle, sur la table basse. Elle remplit le verre et goûta au breuvage. Décidément, le vin français est ce qu'il y a de meilleur, se dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de ce qui avait été dit, de la proposition de Regina, ni de ce qui avait failli se passer dans son bureau à son amie. Pensant qu'il lui fallait avant tout prendre du recul. Du recul par rapport à son cœur brisé, son chagrin d'amour avec un homme qui s'était tiré avec une autre, du recul par rapport à sa vie, ses désirs, ses envies. Se reconstruire.

Se plongeant corps et âme dans le travail, elle avait voulu oublier, oublier ce qui fait mal, son cœur en miettes, son chagrin, sa colère. Tomber amoureuse c'est tellement rare, et Emma détestait souffrir. Qui aimait ça ?

Mais Regina est tellement ... Ces pulsions, c'était incontrôlable. Elle avait perdu la tête. Cette brune ... ce regard persan qu'elle a, on dirait qu'elle a des rayons X a la place des yeux. Et cette proposition ... Emma était-elle prête pour ça ? Avait-elle assez de courage pour se laisser aller. Il parait que pour résister à la tentation il faut y céder. Regina voulait une réponse, mais Emma en avait-elle une ?

_"Mills ?!"_

_"Bonsoir ... c'est Emma. Emma Swan."_

_"Miss Swan, je suis ravie d'entendre votre voix. Avez-vous réfléchi ?"_

_"Oui ... heu ... c'est pour ça que j'appelle. Il me faudrait plus de temps"_

_"Qu'y a-t-il de mal à se faire plaisir et surtout à écouter ses désirs ?"_

Puis Emma entendit sourire à l'autre bout du fil

_"Vous êtes coriace ... j'aime ça. La facilité m'ennuie à vrai dire. Que diriez-vous de venir à mon appartement ?"_

_"Qu ... Quoi ? M ... Maintenant ?"_

_"Qu'avez-vous à perdre ? Je ne mords pas ... sauf si on me le demande ..."_

Emma avala sa salive, pensa à cette phrase. Morsure ...

_**~OoO~**_

Une heure plus tard, Emma n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait devant l'immeuble du Procureur Mills. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir ? Nul le savait, mais la blonde avait su qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte. Accepter de venir ou accepter la proposition ? Peut-être les deux ou peut-être pas ... Emma savait pourtant qu'elle allait tout droit dans la gueule du loup, tout droit dans un mur peut-être, souffrir à nouveau peut-être. C'était une possibilité si elle acceptait de se laisser aller, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que refuser signifiait passer à côté d'une très belle femme qui la désirait.

Le portier la tira de sa rêverie. C'était un chouette immeuble, un peu à l'extérieur du centre ville de Portland, très chic comme l'était le bureau de la brune au Palais. Cette femme avait décidément bon goût.

S'annonçant auprès du portier, il la fit monter dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton du 6e étage. Décidément, cette femme aimait le chiffre 6 se disait Emma. Arrivée à l'étage, elle remercia le portier qui hocha la tête en guise de salut, sortit de la cabines et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. C'est alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le seul appartement de l'étage, au numéro 108. Elle toqua deux fois et n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre, découvrant une Regina, un jean bleu foncé, un haut rouge. Fichtre ! Elle était encore plus magnifique qu'en journée.

_"Je vous en prie, entrez"_

déclara la brune, voyant le mutisme de la blonde. Ce qui la réjouit un peu. Beaucoup. Mais ne le montra pas, ne voulant pas effrayer son invitée.

_"Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?"_

_"Oh heu oui, volontiers"_

Alors Emma réalisa qu'il y avait de la musique en fond. Du jazz. Cette femme écoutait du jazz. Une réelle surprise puisqu'Emma, dans une de ses famille d'accueil avait été bercé par le jazz, lorsqu'elle habitait à la Nouvelle-Orléans. En guise de bruit de fond, une chanson de Ray Charles. La plus belle chanson de tous les temps ... Georgia. Alors Emma s'assit sur le canapé et écouta la magnifique chanson.

Lorsque Regina réapparut avec un verre dans chaque main, ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

_"Vous aimez le jazz ?"_

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter la blonde.

_"Oh ! Heu pardon."_

_"Ne vous excusez pas"_

Regina s'asseya près de la blonde.

_"Un classique"_

_"J'adore cette chanson. Et quel grand homme."_

_"Oui"_ répondit Regina dans un murmure.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Regina lui avait apporté exactement ce qu'elle voulait, un whisky on the rock, elle sourit, ce qui attisa la curiosité du Procureur.

_"Comment avez-vous su que je le buvais avec glace ?"_

_"Une intuition ..."_

Regina posa son verre sur la table basse et se pencha vers la blonde

_"Bien, maintenant, il est temps de savoir si j'ai la moindre chance que tu te retrouves dans mon lit"_

Emma nota le changement du vouvoiement au tutoiement, ce qui intensifia son stress

_"Je sais que tu en as envie, alors lâche toi"_

Lui susurra-t-elle dans sa nuque, son souffle chaud donna quelques frissons à la blonde qui déglutit assez difficilement.

_"Vous êtes assez directe ! N'avez vous jamais eu de problèmes auparavant ?"_

Regina ria

_"Absolument pas. Et puis, j'aime être directe, au moins tu sais ce que je pense, à toi de faire un pas vers moi."_

_"Mais ... on se connait à peine! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'accepterai ?"_

_"Je le vois dans tes yeux beauté ..."_

_"Et vous comptiez me saouler pour en profiter ?"_

Cette fois, Emma se leva, les poings serrés. Regina n'avait pas bougé mais avait levé les yeux vers la blonde et avait adopté un regard neutre.

_"Absolument pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je sais parfaitement que ça peut effrayer, cela dit, vous me plaisez Emma Swan. Je n'y peux rien, c'est ainsi. Dès que j'ai posé le regard sur vous, vous m'avez ... ensorcelé ..."_

A présent, Regina s'était levée, la jeune femme faisait une tête de moins que la blonde, normal puisqu'elle était pieds nus. Leurs regards se coisèrent, Emma se détendait peu à peu, se perdant dans le regard chocolat de l'autre femme, puis descendit ses yeux vers les jolies lèvres pulpeuses, puis son cou, puis sa poitrine et remonta dans ses yeux.

Regina, qui avait bien vu le regard d'Emma descendre, puis remonter, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle vit même que les yeux vert émeraude de la jolie blonde avaient une telle intensité, qu'elle luttait intérieurement pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Puis la brune sourit

_"De quoi avez-vous peur ma chère ?"_

_"Pardon ?"_

Regina pouvait sentir la tension entre elles deux. Enfin surtout du côté d'Emma qui se sentait sur la défensive. Alors ell es'approcha et prit une mèche de cheveux blond entre ses doigts.

_"Il est vrai que je suis un peu brute de décoffrage. Mais vous me plaisez, oh oui vous me plaisez."_

_"Peut-être ... peut-être que je ... devrais rentrer."_

Alors Emma se dirigea vers la porte.

_"Attendez ! Réfléchissez à ma proposition"_

Alors Emma se tourna violemment

_"Parce que vous croyez que je vais entrer dans votre lit avec de telles paroles ? Désolée mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche pour moi ! Vous êtes ... arrogante, manipulatrice. Oui, une mente religieuse comme les médias vous qualifient !"_

_"Miss Swan je ..."_

_"Non, écoutez ! Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour me prouver qu'il y avait peut-être plus que ça. J'ai eu ma réponse ... au revoir miss Mills"_

Et elle claqua la porte, Regina ne put la retenir, ne voulait pas la retenir. Alors elle resta là, dans son appartement, vide, avec Ray Charles en bruit de fond.

_**~OoO~**_

Cela faisait des jours qu'Emma ignorait totalement sa rencontre avec Regina. Elle avait ignoré ses appels, ses mails et d'un coup, plus rien. Silence radio. Comme si Regina s'était résignée, comme si elle avait baissé les bras. Voulait-elle juste que la blonde soit dans son lit ? Possible pensa Emma. Après tout, si elle a connu des hommes dans ce genre-là, les femmes étaient plus vicieuses. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance. Peu-être était-il temps de ne penser qu'à soit ...

_"Emma tout va bien ?"_

_"Hein ?"_

Dit la blonde qui sortait de ses pensées, triturant le bord de son verre avec son doigt.

_"Amuse-toi, il y a des garçons, des filles et de la bonne musique. Qu'est-ce qui va pas depuis quelques jours ? Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées"_

Mary-Margaret avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Alors elle bu d'un trait son mojito et, comme le serveur passait par là, elle en commanda un autre.

Le bar était bondé, l'alcool lui montait à la tête, alors Emma se montra plus réceptive à la musique qui enflammait son corps. Elle se leva alors et alla sur la piste de danse. De la techno, électro, rock, dance, tout y passait.

Elle se laissa envoûter par un certain _**DVBBS**_et son _Tsumani_. Morceau très entrainant, alors Emma se lâcha et dansa, se déhancha. Elle ne faisait plus attention au reste du monde, puis elle senti des doigts sur ses hanches, puis un corps se coller à elle. Non, ce n'était pas un corps d'homme, mais celui d'une femme, alors elle se laissa aller, encore et encore. Les doigts sur ses hanches les quittèrent pour vagabonder sur son corps, la femme se rapprocha plus près jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur elle. Ce parfum, elle l'avait déjà senti quelque part. Mais les vapeurs d'alcool faisaient qu'elle voyait trouble, elle était de plus en plus chaude, excitée, en sueur, en chaleur, surtout lorsque la femme posa ses lèvres sur son épaule et glissa ses doigts sur les cuisses de la blonde. La tête en arrière désormais, celle-ci se laissait aller, l'alcool, la musique, le désir, les caresses de la femme. Se cambrant, descendant puis remontant tout en se frottant encore bien plus sur cette femme, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait envie de se jeter sur elle. Alors elle se retourna pour voir le visage de cette brune aux yeux chocolat ...

_"Regina"_

La brune n'avait plus bougé, les yeux dans yeux, elles se regardaient ...

_"Que ... Que faites vous ici ?"_

_"Et bien j'ai vu de la lumière et une merveilleuse blonde au milieu de la piste"_

Emma déglutit

_"Tu es ... radieuse."_

_"Et saoule"_

Regina ria. Son rire l'envoûta même si les vapeurs d'alcool y étaient un peu pour quelques chose. Un peu. Mais pas tout.

_"Ce genre d'endroit et fait pour ça. Boire et danser, non ?"_

_"Vous fréquentez ce genre d'endroit comme vous dites ?"_

_"Et bien, le patron est un ami et à vrai dire, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis je t'ai vu ... Alors je me suis permise d'accompagner tes pas de danse. Tu es bien mieux quand tu perds le contrôle ..."_

_"Parce que vous ne perdez jamais le vôtre ?"_

_"Rarement"_

Un silence s'installait entre elles, il n'y avait que la musique à fond mais rien n'avait d'importance. Leurs yeux se croisaient, elles se dévisageaient, mais avec tendresse, désir et envie et alcoolisées.

Et puis ...

_"Miss Swan ? Ca va ?"_

Regina l'emmena dans les toilettes où la pauvre Emma vomit. Puis, Regina la porta jusqu'aux lavabos où elle put se nettoyer le visage.

_"Emma tout va bien ?"_

Mary-Margaret était rentrée avec fracas, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Regina, Emma sur son épaule.

_"Mary ... oupff ... Ca va ... mieux ..."_

_"Allez viens on rentre"_

Puis elle se tourna vers Regina.

_"Bonsoir. Mary-Margaret, enchantée."_

_"Bonsoir, pardonnez-moi je suis un peu prise. Regina Mills enchantée."_

La brunette écarquilla les yeux et hocha de la tête tout en souriant.

_**~OoO~**_

Après l'avoir déposé dans son lit, Regina admira l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes.

_"C'est très joli ici"_ finit-elle par dire

Mary-Margaret n'avait pas bougé, regardait l'autre femme et hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

_"Merci pour vous avoir raccompagné"_

_"Il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne voulais pas la laisser c'est tout. Bien il se fait tard, dites lui ... non ne dites rien. Bonsoir"_

Et Regina s'en alla, laissant Mary-Margaret encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec la femme la plus séduisante du monde.

_"Bravo Swan, tu as gagné le gros lot !"_ fit-elle avant d'aller elle aussi se coucher.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais, pardon, j'ai quasiment deux semaines de retard ... J'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordre privés, il fallait que je m'éloigne quelques temps du net, et aussi parce que je profitais un peu IRL. Donc, ce soir, mon nouveau chapitre. Si j'ai le temps le prochain ne sera pas long à venir.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

C'est avec une monstrueuse gueule de bois qu'Emma se réveilla le lendemain. Un coup d'œil au réveil et elle s'aperçut qu'il était deux heures de l'après midi. Elle sauta alors de son lit et croisa Mary-Margaret, assise sur un tabouret du bar de la jeune blonde. La brunette était toute pimpante alors qu'elle même avait du mal à sortir du brouillard.

_"Enfin réveillée marmotte !"_

_"Mmmhh b'jour ..."_

_"Tu te souviens de tout ?"_

_"Je crois. Enfin a part le magistral mal de crane mais oui je me souviens de la soirée"_

_"Donc tu te souviens de Regina Mills ..."_ rétorqua la brunette, un fin sourire en coin

_"De quoi ... OH MON DIEU ! Non, mais non" Emma avait ses mains sur ses yeux. "Ne me dis pas que j'ai gerbé devant Regina ?!"_

_"Et bien en fait ... elle t'a porté depuis les toilettes du bar, à la voiture et jusqu'à ton lit ..."_

_"Qu... quoi ? Oh bon sang ! Elle doit me prendre pour une truite maintenant!"_

_"Pourquoi dis tu cela ?"_

_"Mais parce que ! Tu aurais envie d'un mec bourré qui dégobille à quelques centimètres de toi ?"_

_"C'est vrai que question classe tu repasseras"_

_"Oh non ..."_

Et la jeune blonde s'affala sur le canapé en ayant toujours sa tête dans les mains

_"Que peut elle penser de moi maintenant ?"_

Alors que son amie vint s'asseoir près d'elle tout en lui racontant la soirée, Emma se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise à la simple pensée que Regina Mills, le Procureur Mills, pouvait la voir différemment à présent. Mary-Margaret la rassura tant bien que mal même si elle avait toujours cette boule au ventre.

_"Tu t'es lâchée, ça fait du bien. Surtout en dansant collé serré avec Regina. Bravo Swan ! Et elle était réceptive, même après que tu aies vomi tes tripes, elle a tenu à te porter tout en t'appliquant une serviette en papier mouillée sur le visage."_

Puis la révélation la frappa. Elle s'était occupée d'elle. Peut être par pitié. C'était sur, Emma devait le savoir.

Son amie partit, elle fila sous la douche et repensa à cette soirée. Pourquoi avait elle bu autant ? Et comment Regina avait elle su qu'elle était dans ce bar bondé ?

_"Allô ?"_

_"Bonjour, c'est ..."_

_"Emma ... ça va mieux avec cette nuit de sommeil ?"_

_Emma avait noté qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Cela sonnait si bien dans la bouche de la brune._

_"A part la tête mais ça va merci. Je voulais vous dire ... merci de m'avoir porté jusqu'à mon lit. Je suis un peu gênée..."_

_"Gênée pourquoi cela ?"_

_"Et bien j'imagine que ce n'est pas très classe de ..."_

_"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce fut un plaisir. Dis moi, c'est ton appartement ou tu vis avec ton amie ?"_

_"Seule, pourquoi cela ?"_

_"Intéressant ... non parce qu'il est très joliment décoré, tu as du gout Emma Swan"_

_Puis après un silence, Regina tenta_

_"Quand pouvons nous nous voir ?"_

_"Oh heu ... je suis ravie que vous le proposiez. Je n'étais pas sure que vous ..."_

_"Tout le monde a des failles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été malade que je suis désintéressée. Et je suis sure que tu t'attendais à tout sauf à te frotter à moi. C'était très agréable."_

Emma rougit dans le téléphone.

_"Je te vois pas mais je sais que tu rougis. Que penses tu de demain soir ... un bon restaurant français."_

_"Il y en a un à Portland ?"_

Et Regina ria, un rire qui, même a travers le téléphone, était si beau, si pur, si cristallin.

_"Bien sur beauté. Sois en bas de chez toi pour 20h"_

_"Qui a dit que j'acceptais ?"_

_"Tu viens de le faire."_

Et Regina raccrocha laissant Emma rouge comme une pivoine, mais un léger picotement dans le ventre. Diner avec Regina Mills qui s'était adoucie et n'avait pas cherché à lui faire du rentre dedans.

Le soir du dîner avec Regina était très vite arrivé, Emma ne sachant pas quoi mettre, sa garde robe étant limitée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre des robes ou encore de beaux tailleurs stricts comme Regina, mais elle avait tout de même du goût. Elle opta pour un traditionnel pantalon blanc moulant et d'une chemise noire, laissant tout de même entrevoir légèrement son décolleté. Alors que la fraicheur du mois de décembre était là, Emma enfila chaussure blanches à talons plats, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir, faisant parfaitement contraste avec son pantalon et ses cheveux blonds.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'immeuble, elle vit qu'une Bentley noire était garée. C'est alors qu'un chauffeur en sortit et interpela Emma en ouvrant la portière arrière.

_"Mademoiselle Swan, si je puis me permettre"_

Bouche bée, Emma monta dans la voiture et y trouva Regina à l'autre bout de la banquette. Cette dernière lui souria en la regardant intensément.

_"Bonsoir Emma ..."_

_"Bonsoir ... je ne m'attendais pas à ..."_

_"Je sais"_

_"Avez vous d'autres talents cachés ?"_

_"Peut être"_

Et la brune souria de plus belle, son regard chocolat n'avait pas quitté les yeux de la jolie blonde.

Le chauffeur les déposa Chez Francis, un bon restaurant français, qu'Emma connaissait de réputation. Un peu au dessus de ses moyens pensa t elle, mais elle ne s'en formalisa guère, elle allait passer une bonne soirée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle descendirent de voiture qu'Emma remarqua que Regina était plus belle que jamais. Outre de l'avoir vu sur le net, la brune étincelait dans sa robe rouge, ses cheveux impeccablement relevés. Elle était si belle, qu'Emma eut envie de poser les mains sur elle.

Regina le remarqua et souria. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait comme cela, du moins c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait sourire de cette manière ...

_"J'aime le blanc sur toi. On dirait un cygne ..."_

_Emma sorti de ses pensées et rougit._

_"Merci ... et quelle jolie métaphore"_

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui lança un clin d'œil et elles entrèrent au restaurant.

A l'intérieur, c'était classe et romantique à la fois. Regina était une femme de goût mais ça, Emma le savait déjà. Le serveur vint à leur rencontre et leur désigna une table, cadre assez intime même s'il y avait déjà plusieurs clients.

Il tira la chaise d'Emma, puis celle de Regina et lui donna la carte.

Regina commanda une bonne bouteille de vin blanc, ainsi qu'une salade au chèvre chaud et du coq au vin avec des pommes cuites. Emma quant à elle, n'avait pas l'habitude de manger dans un restaurant aussi chic, et fut un peu perdue avec la quantité de plat. Regina le remarqua et lui suggéra des gambas en entrée, ainsi qu'un magret de canard au chèvre et au miel avec des pommes cuites.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, Emma était ravie, non seulement avec tous les mets mais aussi par la splendide femme qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Elle en était hypnotisée, son regard chocolat était divinement beau, sa robe merveilleusement sexy, bref la jolie blonde était ravie de cette soirée.

Ce fut lorsque la Bentley se gara devant chez elle que le rêve s'acheva ... Lorsque le chauffeur lui ouvrit la portière, Emma se risqua.

_"Vous ... Désirerez-vous monter boire un dernier verre ?"_

Dans l'obscurité, Emma ne vit pas le visage de Regina ...

_"Avec plaisir ..."_

_"Veuillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas vraiment fait le ménage ..."_

_"Ce n'est rien, ton appartement est charmant"_

_"Oh il n'a rien avoir avec le votre"_

_"Chaque style a son charme."_

Emma lui tendit un verre de scotch qu'elles burent tout en se regardant. Regina rompit la distance qu'il y avait entre elles. Elle lui ôta le verre des mains et les posèrent tous deux sur la table basse. Emma sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer et descendit son regard sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune ...

_"Je ... Je dois ... Je dois avouer que tu es une femme ... pleine de surprise"_

_"Et encore tu n'as rien vu ..."_

_"C'était une merveilleuse soirée"_

_"La soirée est déjà terminée ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas ..."_

Murmura Emma alors que ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur les lèvres de Regina, tandis que celle ci la regardait faire.

A seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elles n'osaient plus bouger. La tension était palpable, les deux femmes étaient immobiles, comme si elles avaient peur de briser ce moment.

_"Emma ..."_

_"Tais toi"_

La blonde avait dit cela dans un murmure, encore, comme si ce moment devait être secret, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement.

C'est alors que leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ce fut chaste et hésitant au premier abord, Regina se contenant, laissant faire la blonde.

De son côté, Emma avait fermé les yeux, hésitait à toucher l'autre femme, mais savait une chose : elle voulait un peu plus qu'un chaste baiser de bonne soirée. Alors elle prit possession des lèvres pulpeuses, le baiser fut un peu plus entreprenant, entendit gémir Regina entre ses lèvres, ce qui lui donna le courage de demander l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue. Et elles se laissèrent alors aller à un baiser plus passionné, leur langue dansait dans leur bouche, Regina agripa la nuque de la blonde avec ses mains, tandis que l'autre femme caressait ses épaules, ses bras.

Elles ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air manquait.

Front contre front, les yeux fermés, Regina dut se résigner.

_"Bonne nuit Emma"_

Et se recula.

Devant le regard éberluée de la femme, Regina dit :

_"Je sais ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais crois moi je n'ai pas envie de partir. Tu me donnes des signes contradictoires alors que tu n'as fait que me répéter que je ne t'aurai pas. Crois-moi, j'ai tellement envie de te goûter et de t'entendre crier sous mes doigts ou par ma bouche, mais tu es trop bien pour que je foute tout par terre."_

Regina était à bout de souffle, tant par la tirade d 'une traite mais par l'excitation grandissante qui la gagnait au fur et a mesure. Emma quant à elle était rouge d'excitation mais aussi touchée par les mots de la brune. Alors elle s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les bras juste avec le bout des doigts.

_"Merci ... ce fut une soirée magique. Je veux qu'on remette ca"_

_"Vrai ?"_

_"Vrai. Quand ton emploi du temps te le permettra"_

_"Pour toi j'ai toujours du temps à t'accorder même si je suis débordée."_

_"Je t'appelle"_

Elles se lâchèrent la main lentement et Regina sortit. Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ferma les yeux et repensa aux mots de la brune ... "j'ai envie de te gouter ... de t'entendre crier dans ma bouche". Cette Regina Mills était sacrément douée pour exciter sa partenaire. Il suffit juste d'imaginer la suite ... elle déboutonna son pantalon, glissa sa main dans son dessous et se soulagea en pensant à Regina ...

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_


End file.
